


Ben Solo's Bride

by WildcatPacer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: Wrote this fluff piece about Ben Solo and Rey getting married after Episode IX.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Like Sisters**

Ben Solo had returned to the light side of the Force. The remnants of the First Order, led by Armitage Hux, had been banished into the Unknown Regions. Exile, never to return. And the surviving members of the Resistance had agreed to help Ben and Rey start a new Grey Jedi Academy on the island planet of Ahch-To.

It was a small community, separated far away from where other former Resistance leaders were busy building the New Republic. There was Poe Dameron, the dashing young former Commander of the Resistance. Finn, a former Stormtrooper who had defected from the First Order. Rose Tico, a Resistance technician. Chewbacca, the Wookie co-pilot of the  _Millennium Falcon_. C-3PO and R2D2. Ben Solo, once known as Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader of the First Order. And Rey, the Jedi scavenger from Jakku. Lieutenant Connix and a handful of former Resistance soldiers also lived at the growing base. The group lived in the stony huts that were scattered about the ancient Jedi ruins, working side by side with the Lanai Caretakers. It was a simple life.

One morning, Rey was helping to unload new supplies down by the oceanside landing platform when Ben Solo strolled up. Seeing him whole and happier than he had been in years sent her heart a-flutter. With his flowing black hair and deep brown eyes that now only showed warmth, he looked beautiful and content.

"Hey," she smiled, and Ben gave her a chaste kiss in greeting. The two Force-users had fallen in love during Rey's difficult task of turning Ben back to the Light. So far, the pair had no regrets embarking on a relationship, and being the sole remaining avatars of the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, they worked perfectly in sync anyhow. Rey and Ben suited each other: Rey's loving and fierce protectiveness mellowing Ben's dry and stoic demeanor.

"Do you have a minute to get away?" Ben whispered low to her, his eyes earnestly pleading in such a way that Rey could not bear to say No.

"Poe!" she called. "This shipment is ready to haul up the mountain. I'll be back in a minute."

Ben led the way up the stone steps. Past the ring of huts, and over the crest of a slope, he and Rey emerged onto what Finn had formally christened Shaved Rock Ridge. In naming it thusly, the former Stormtrooper had thought he was being cheekily clever, prompting Rey to tell Ben the tale of how she had sliced the rock in half by accident, using Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. And that wasn't the worst part: the tumbling rock had crushed a Lanai's fishing cart. Upon learning this, Ben had laughed - a deep, booming, glorious sound that, up until that point, Rey had never heard before, but enjoyed immensely.

Now here they stood, side by side, looking out over the sea. Rey noted how the wind whipped through Ben's hair, the dark curls that she just loved to run her fingers through - so much so, that when Ben had once mused aloud about cutting it, she had begged him not to. It was a crisp, sunny day with a perfect temperature - a welcome rarity on this planet more often known for merciless squalls. After a long moment of silence, Ben began to speak:

"Rey..." his voice faltered, as he tried to re-gather his thoughts. He had spent weeks preparing this speech, adding new words in and crossing others out. Ultimately, however, it was not the words themselves that were his chief concern, but the tone of their delivery. In falling in love with Rey, Ben had learned that she was a very humble and simple girl, despite the awesome power she encompassed. Only a simple moment would do for her. Even if such a requisite went against how much Ben loved her. The depth of his love for Rey was anything but simple, and were it up to him, this moment would be much more flashy and ostentatious, as was Ben's style. He would do anything to prove his love for her. Pull a Star Destroyer out of the sky. Lasso a moon for her. But at the end of the day, he had to consider what Rey would want. So taking a deep breath, Ben restarted:

"You were the first person who ever thought I was someone worth coming back for. I know I have done a lot of bad things in my life, and that you have still believed in me is more than I deserve. I love you so much, that I would still give you the whole galaxy if I could... but I know now that you just want... me. You have inspired me to be better; you make me better. I hope I am worthy enough of you. I will love you your whole life if you will let me." And before he lost his nerve, he dropped to one knee before her. Rey's eyes grew big and she clasped both hands to her mouth to stifle the gasp. She backed away a step, two, as Ben got to the point, his nerves slowing him down so that he didn't rush it. "Rey, will you marry me?"

The ring he held had once been the ring of Snoke. The Black Diamond - now purged of its Dark Side and Force-sensitive past. And it was no longer black, but instead a beautiful violet hue, one that matched the blades of Rey's lightsaber staff. Ben had manipulated it to become this color himself, with the help of the Force.

And now he held it out to the woman he loved, who was for some reason choking back sobs and shaking her head. Ben's heart sank. It was too much to hope for... he was moving too fast... and maybe he wasn't worthy enough of her anyway... he should have known.

"Yes, I will." Rey spoke the words so softly, Ben was sure he had misheard. His head snapped up to her, shocked and hopeful and elated.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes!" Rey sobbed, and he realized, as she moved her hands away from her mouth, that she was smiling. Beaming. Launching herself at him, Rey kissed him soundly, then let him shyly slip the ring on her finger, as she hiccuped through the last of her tears.

The task done, Ben was relieved. It had been hard enough sealing off the Force Bond they shared, so she wouldn't hear his thoughts and know the proposal was coming. More than anything, even more than wanting her to say Yes, he had wanted to surprise her.

Ben kissed Rey gently and he felt her smile against his lips. "I love you," she murmured, stroking his arm. Finding her composure at last, she straightened herself, squaring her shoulders. "Well, Mr. Solo, we've got a wedding to plan."

* * *

Rey raced down from Shaved Rock Ridge, her head spinning. She had just gotten  _engaged_. To the man whom had once been her sworn enemy, but was now the man she loved and whom she knew she could not live without. They were the Balance of the Force, incarnate in two people. They completed each other.

The young Jedi was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was going, so that she ended up colliding with Rose Tico.

"Rey, what's the matter...?"

But Rey barely even slowed down as she now grabbed Rose and dragged her behind a set of huts.

"Ben just asked me to marry him," Rey announced in a rush, her voice breathless. "And I said Yes."

Rose gasped. For a moment, there was silence. And then -

Both girls stared squealing and hugging each other and jumping up and down. Then the action stopped abruptly, with both women staring at each other in surprise before starting up again. Rey had never been the type of girl to just squeal and jump up and down about anything, as there had been little to celebrate in her life, especially her harsh one on Jakku. Besides, she and Rose did not know each other that well, having only met just after fleeing from the Battle of Crait. And Rose had been seriously injured then.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Rose gushed. "And not to steal your thunder, but..." and her eyes twinkled. "I think Finn is planning something very similar."

Rey gasped and squealed at the thought of her dear friend, the closest thing she had to a brother. "We are gonna be just like sisters!" The outburst made her blush slightly as she admitted. "I've never had one before."

"I have..." but then Rose suddenly stiffened, and Rey could sense how her feelings had quickly shifted to ones of sobriety. Somberness. "...  _had_  a sister. Paige. She was lost during the evacuation from D'Qar. Sacrificed herself."

Rey nodded. That would have been right after she left for Ahch-To to find Luke Skywalker. Poe had told her some of the details of the evacuation after she had first met the fearless pilot. Rey placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "She died a hero."

Rose nodded, and Rey felt moved to hug her. "Come on. I need to tell the others the news. Finn, especially." And they scampered down to the landing platform.


	2. Some Friends You Are

**Chapter 2: Some Friends You Are**

"You're  _marrying_  him?!" Poe Dameron yelped. An instant uproar from the rest of the former Resistance community blasted into being.

They were all gathered on the _Millennium Falcon_ , staring at Rey as she, hand-in-hand with Ben, announced that they were to be married. Engaged.

In the weeks following Ben Solo's return to the Light and the First Order's fall, many of Rey's friends and colleagues in the Resistance had tip-toed around him. They had grudgingly accepted his help in gathering supplies and building a functional base. They had looked away whenever they had caught him and Rey kissing. Tolerated him when he held her hand. But this? This was a bridge too far. A bridge to nowhere, in fact. How could they trust him with the heart of their Jedi hero, the Last Jedi, their victorious cause's pride and joy?

Rey sensed the dissent, but nevertheless tried to plow on in planning her wedding. "I will need a Maid of Honor, of course. Would anyone like to volunteer?" It had occurred to her, and the thought had first made her laugh, that she actually didn't have many friends who were girls. She supposed Leia counted, but the deceased General had been more of a mother to her (and, she pinched herself, was soon to be her mother-in-law). And she was getting to know Rose still. So Rey was grateful when the technician readily volunteered. "I'll do it."

Ben now took the floor. "And there needs to be a Best Man. Any volunteers?"

Dead silence. Everyone looked at Ben, and Ben looked at them. Nobody moved, much less raised a hand. There was a widespread shuffling of feet, people giving each other blank yet pressured looks in search of somebody -  _anybody_  - to volunteer who wasn't them. All eyes eventually shifted over to Poe, who suddenly seemed uncharacteristically self-conscious at the deference that was due him.

"What's everybody looking at me for? No way am I standing up there next to... uh, Finn?" He turned desperately to his best friend, expecting the former stormtrooper to save him. Finn shook his head rapidly, though the motion seemed to pain him. "I'm an even poorer choice!"

A sudden sniffling made everyone look up, to find that Rey was crying. Hot, angry tears poured down her cheeks, as she glared from one offending person to another. "Go ahead! Bicker! Some friends you are! I know none of you approve of my relationship with Ben, but I thought you would have the  _decency_  to accept my choice! If you won't support us, maybe we should just elope. I will never forgive this! Never!" And burying her face in her hands, she ran back into the  _Falcon_ 's living quarters, sobbing. Ben launched himself across the room to go after her, even as he was sorely tempted to add his own thoughts to the mix. Why, he had half a mind to ignite his lightsaber and cut every last one of these snobs down. He knew damn well none of them liked him because of what he had done, and certainly didn't trust him. And perhaps rightly so. But couldn't they at least have the decency to swallow their pride and do this for Rey?

Striding down the hall, Ben sensed a presence behind him. Could hear the footsteps pursuing him. "Ben!" The call of his name was done a little tentatively, clumsily, as if the caller was getting used to the name. Turning on his heel, Ben saw that it was the former stormtrooper, FN-2187, jogging up behind him. He looked almost embarrassed.

"I... I'll be your Best Man. If you'll have me." FN-2187 looked down at his feet.

The last time these two men had shared a moment, it had been on Jakku, when Ben had noticed the trooper refuse to open fire on that village. The irony was not lost on Ben. His former employee, offering to stand at the altar with a former employer. A former employer with whom he had a complicated history. Evidently, this seemed to be on the younger man's mind, too, for he suddenly qualified:

"I'm not doing it for you - we have too much history. I'm doing it for her. She's like my baby sister. So, if you hurt her..."

Ben actually smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my fiancé, FN-2187. Being there for her when I couldn't be."

"It's Finn," Finn corrected, perhaps a little too sharply, for he now sheepishly scuffed at his boots. A brief pause, and then: "Can I see her?"

"She should be in her room," and Ben directed Finn to Rey's living quarters. The former Supreme Leader had slept in there with her a few times before - platonically, of course - so he knew where it was. Finn tentatively knocked, and when no response came forthwith, he merely resolved to go in himself.

The room was darkened, pierced only by the light from the now open doorway. It fell over the young woman, curled up on her bed, facing the wall.

"Rey?"

She stiffened at the sound of Finn's voice, drawing further into herself. Her pointed silence could split stone. Finally, she muttered, "If you truly loved me as a sister..."

"I would get off my butt and be Best Man. And I am. I just told Ky...  _Ben_  that I would. I'm sorry."

Rey slowly, gracefully rose from the bed and turned to face him, staring at him. She seemed almost surprised. Finn couldn't bear to look at her, mumbling a justification. "Rose is going to be Maid of Honor, and we're... it only makes sense..."

His ramblings were cut off when Rey strode forward and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, my friend."

All was forgiven.


	3. The Marriage That Brings Balance

**Chapter 3: The Marriage That Brings Balance**

Over the next several weeks, wedding preparations were finalized. The ceremony would be held here on Ahch-To, with a serious rain contingency plan put into effect. In fact, the little community went ahead on the assumption that the rain plan  _would_  be the plan, making sure to craft a marquee for that exact purpose.

Rey and Ben were content to let their friends handle most of the preparations, and perhaps it was better that way. For many of their Resistance colleagues, working feverishly seemed to serve as a form of penance, which the couple were not above seeing it as. One day, resting alone in her hut, Rey was surprised to see Lieutenant Connix and a few other officers enter her room, carrying a garment that was carefully wrapped. Rey was shocked upon opening it to discover that it was a wedding dress. Until now, she had thought she would just get married in her regular clothes, or maybe try to take up a dress herself. Sew one from scratch.

"This was General Organa's wedding dress," Connix explained gently.

Rey gaped at the material. It was beautiful, fit for the princess that Leia had once been, and certainly too beautiful to be defiled by a plain girl like herself. "I... I can't accept this."

"Accept it for Leia's sake, then. She would have wanted you to have it regardless, but especially if you were marrying her son."

Her eyes prickling with tears, Rey nodded.

The marquee was set up on Shaved Rock Ridge, as it was one of the only flat surfaces on the island, and perhaps the only space large enough to hold everybody. Chewie did most of the leg work, his tall physique advantageous in mounting the poles and stringing up lights. C-3PO did what he did best: delegating, politely barking out orders to everyone else. It was a job he was very attentive to and conducted with gusto, but by nightfall and with a pre-celebration already ramping up, even his patience was wearing thin. At one point, Ben, the groom, approached him.

"Excuse me, Threepio. I've been going over the accounts. Do you realize how much the Resistance is  _paying_  for this wedding?"

"Why, Master Solo - it's your wedding eve! Dash the expense! Run along and stop working - enjoy yourself! Go ahead, go ahead..." and Threepio shooed him away.

Ben shuffled up to the ring of huts, dazed and mildly amused by what he had just encountered. He ran into Rey just as she was coming out of her hut. "I think I just had an out-of-body experience."

Rey quirked an eyebrow at him, her curiosity piqued. "I can't imagine what that would entail."

"Threepio just told me to, and I quote, 'Dash the expense!' He's a protocol droid, for heaven's sake!"

Rey laughed. "He's exhausted. Everyone is."

"Rey, dear! Time for bed." Connix suddenly called. Bemoaning that they had to spend even this one night apart, Ben and Rey shared a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to sleep alone," she moaned.

"Don't worry, in less than 24 hours, you'll be all mine, and I yours," Ben promised. "See you at the altar. I'll be the one in black. No mask."

"Can't wait," Rey beamed.

* * *

The next morning, Rey allowed Rose and Connix to help her into Leia's wedding dress. Surprisingly, and to her great relief, the dress was a perfect fit, right down to the bodice. As she checked herself in the mirror, she blinked in utter shock when a figure she thought she would never see again appeared in the reflection:

"It looks better on you."

Rey spun around with a gasp to see the Force Ghost of Leia Organa beaming at her. "I always wanted a daughter. Someone I could dress up and make clothes for her. I just never expected I would get one through my son."

Rey beamed at her, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Thank you," she said softly.

Leia hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be there. You'll see me."

At that moment, Connix re-entered the hut to announce that it was time. Rey strode down to Shaved Rock Ridge, where the marquee was glistening in the sunlight. She was grateful that the Ahch-To squalls had stayed away once again. Reaching the end of the aisle created by rows of white folding chairs, Rey giggled as she took in who would be escorting her.

"Chewie..." The Wookie, with only a too-small bow tie on his body, gave her an affectionate howl and held out a furry arm to her. Rey smiled at him warmly. The father she had never known was long dead, and probably would not have cared to give her away, even if he was still alive. If Han or Luke had survived, she supposed they would have fought like brothers over who would accompany her. But in this moment, Chewie served as a fine substitute.

The wedding march played and Rey glided down the aisle, trying to match her strides to Chewie's unnaturally long ones. All the time, she kept her eyes glued to the front of the altar. Ben looked so incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, and he had kept his hair at the length she liked, combing it nicely. Finn gave her a gentle grin, standing at the former Supreme Leader's side.

When Chewie handed Rey off the Ben at the altar, it was the first time she noticed that the podium was empty. Who would officiate?

The answer would come as a shock to all. For suddenly, who should be standing there, but the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker himself. He smiled warmly at the couple.

"Now, in my day, and in my father's time, Jedi were not allowed to marry. So, I'm just gonna wing it."

Ben leaned over to whisper in Rey's ear. "Luke Skywalker?  _Winging_  it? This should be good."

Luke now gestured between each of his former pupils. "Rey, do you take my nephew to be your husband?"

Rey gazed up into Ben's eyes and beamed. "I do."

"Ben, do you take my apprentice to be your wife?"

"I do," Ben nodded, never surer about anything else in his life.

"Then by the power vested in me as a Jedi Master, I now pronounce you and husband and wife." There was a pause as nobody moved. Luke jerked his head over towards Rey, his eyes twinkling. "Well, kiss her, you nerfherder."

Ben thus swept Rey into his arms and gave her a breathless kiss as the whole marquee burst into applause. After the newlyweds broke apart, Luke gave his nephew a wink and echoed the words he had once spoken to him, and in more tragic circumstances. "See ya around, kid." And the Jedi Master disappeared.

* * *

The reception was the party of the century, and honestly, Ben did not remember most of it. Finn and Poe were busy bouncing BB-8 back and forth between them like a volleyball, or maybe a balloon. C3-PO was busy serving everyone refreshments. Lieutenant Connix now stood up at the podium where music was being played and announced, "I think it's time for the happy couple to share their first dance."

"You got my request?" Ben called over to her.

"Sure did, Mr. Solo," Connix confirmed.

As a slow and gentle song began to play across the air, Ben led Rey out onto the dance floor and gathered her in his arms. The pair rocked slowly from side to side as the music played:

_"If I never knew you, If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me... And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through empty as the sky... never knowing why... lost forever if I never knew you."_

The lyrics were gentle and beautiful, and Rey found herself staring up into her husband's face curiously. "You requested this?"

"Yes." Ben's eyes grew sad and wistful as he and Rey rocked each other. "After Crait, I would listen to this song going to sleep in my chambers, and dream of you."

Rey gasped at the revelation, and her eyes filled with tears. What a sweet, heart-breaking thing to say... She gently pressed a finger to Ben's lips. "Ssssh. You never have to feel that way again. You belong here, with me."

And then, all at once, she began to cry. Ben peered at her, a tender, surprised smile overtaking his face.

"Aw, honey... are you crying? Why?"

"I just realized: I finally have a last name! Rey Solo," and she spoke the last with relish. "I finally have a family!"

The song ended and everyone applauded. C3-PO, R2D2 and BB-8 now served the wedding meal, starting off by having Rey and Ben cut their cake and pose for the camera that was being manned by Chewie. As everyone dug in, Poe suddenly called for silence. Ever since the announcement of Rey and Ben's engagement, he had helped when and where he could, but had mostly stayed off by himself. But now, he announced, "I have a gift for the bride and groom." And presenting himself before Ben and Rey, he held up a simple white envelope. "I hold in my hand a deed, allowing for Mr. and Mrs. Ben Solo a week's honeymoon on Naboo in the former castle of Queen Padme Amidala."

Ben stared at the former Resistance commander, for once at a loss for words. "How did you...?"

Poe shuffled his feet, blushing and smiling almost sheepishly. "I know the Queen there, and pulled a few strings. Having the groom be Amidala's grandson only helped." He handed the envelope to Rey, his eyes unexpectedly shining with tears. "Forgive me?"

Rey blinked back tears of her own, realizing he was truly sorry. Standing on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek. "There's  _nothing_  to forgive. But yes, I do."

It was time for the couple to depart for their honeymoon. They raced aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , Finn and Poe there to see them off.

Rey kissed the cheeks of both men, lingering longer on Poe and granting him an additional hug. "Thank you."

Poe beamed down at her. "You're welcome. Have fun."

"Be safe!" Finn called out, and he and Poe watched, arm-in-arm, as the Falcon blasted off into the sky.

* * *

_He could only watch helplessly as Rey's body convulsed under Snoke's grasp, as the love of his life let out agonizing screams. Only this time, Snoke did not stop. Ben sat, unable to move or aid her, until the last of the life was squeezed out of Rey, and she dropped to the ground, lifeless. No... he was still trapped, and always would be under Snoke... he would never be free... The only good thing he had in the world was gone..._

"NO!" Ben Solo came roaring back into the conscious world, sitting up, gasping, his bare torso slick with sweat. Beside him, he felt his wife shift against him in the bed they shared.

It had taken several galactic days to travel all the way from Ahch-To to Naboo. Their wedding night had actually been almost a week after the actual ceremony, consisting of frenzied, desperate kisses, awkward giggling and shedding of clothes as husband and wife made love together for the first time. In the bed that had once belonged to Ben's grandmother, and where no doubt she spent her own wedding night with the dashing Jedi who would one day become Darth Vader.

"Sssh... sssh... Ben, I'm right here... it was only a dream, my love..." Rey curled into him, wrapping her arms about him and stroking his taut, shaking muscles, willing them to relax. She held him stoically, understandingly, as he clutched her close and sobbed into her brown hair, her hair that smelled earthly and yet impossibly sweet. Perfection.

"I can't lose you again! I'm not strong enough." Ben moaned, blubbering.

Pulling away to look into his eyes, Rey seemed stunned by his admission. Wordlessly, her face gentle, she leaned over and lovingly kissed him. When she drew away, her own eyes were shining, clashing with her gentle resolve.

"You won't lose me. Ever again." And then, she added, almost in a desperate whisper, "I love you, Ben."

Ben's arms encircled her, one hand ghosting over her bare breast so that the nipple pebbled, the other sinking into her womanhood and just tickling the bundle of nerves there. Rey gasped at the contact, arching into him instinctively. One night together and it felt as though they had known each other's bodies, shared the same bed, all their lives. "Mine..." Ben growled in contentment, but also protectively. At one time, Rey would have scolded him for such possessiveness, but that was before she knew what fears lay in his heart, the fears that Snoke had exploited.

"I love you too, my Rey. My beautiful Rey of light." And shifting her onto her back. he bent over her and began to show his beautiful wife just how much he loved her.

And as their bodies came together, their Force Bond, the Force itself, hummed around them in blissful peace. They were balanced. They were one. And they were, and would always remain, blissfully in love.


End file.
